User talk:Fused Shadow
Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:02, 5 February 2008 (UTC)I Just had a weird thought FS;what if The three shadow links represent the evil sides of the Goddesses,and ganondorf Dark link and Vaati are the reborn forms of them,and they have yet to acheive there full power. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:38, 14 February 2008 (UTC)Hey Fused Shadows have you ever played Banjo Kazooie?please answer. No. Fused Shadow 03:05, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:54, 15 February 2008 (UTC)How about it.s sequel Banjo Tooie? No. Fused Shadow 18:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 07:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows. One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them; And in the darkness bind them. In Mordor the land where the Shadow's dwell. ....So? Fused Shadow 17:32, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:55, 18 February 2008 (UTC)I Got that from Lord of the Rings. The main badguy The Dark lord Sauron resembles Vaati slighty. He has a form that Slighty looks like Vaatis Wizzrobe form. and his spirit form is a giant firey eyeball. I suppose... Fused Shadow 17:58, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC)Sauron is very powerful, it showed that he can tear down a entire fortress with two swings of his mace. and also he can summon meteors. Fused Shadows whose the strongest villain youve seen? for me it is Sephiroth or Yu Yevon. Who's Yu Yuvon? Fused Shadow 22:17, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:38, 19 February 2008 (UTC)A weird thing that's fused with a large flying reptile called Sin. it has about twenty eyes. and crystal like wings on it.s back. when it opens it.s mouth the Universe starts to get sucked in the way you can tell is in a cg scene in the game it.s in is that asteroids and the moon are moving to it.s location. and it.s ultimate attack is a giant lazer beam that destroys the planet. And what game is he in? Fused Shadow 16:56, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you, OtO. Fused Shadow 20:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows have you played ICO? also does Twilight Princess slighty remind you of The Lord of the Rings? What is ICO? Fused Shadow 13:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:46, 21 February 2008 (UTC)ICO is a game were you play as a kid with horns stuck in a huge castle where shadow creatures attack you and a Shadow Queen rules over the castle. I see... no I have not played it. Fused Shadow 00:59, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:45, 22 February 2008 (UTC)There's it.s sequel Shadow of the Collossous. And Fused Shadows you fight against these gargatuan beasts. some shoot lazers at you. it has very epic music. What system is it for? Fused Shadow 17:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 19:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC)PS2 Well I only own a Wii, DS and GBA. I used to own a GameCube too. Fused Shadow 20:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 08:01, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows I like your talk bubble with the Sheikah Eye. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:02, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows what is the hardest game you ever played? Also who would win in a battle with all there powers equiped, Agent Smith from the Matrix triliogy or Ganon? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Well I vote Smith. because he can fly, he can make a huge army of himself. and has some of the best lines ever. The best thing about being me is that there so many me's. also he could just use one of his attacks and copy himself on to Ganondorf. even if Ganon broke ever bone in smiths body Smith could just realine his bones. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow's have you seen any of the Poltergeist films? M R R No he is not just restricted to the Matrix, Smith can come out into the real world as well. Fused Shadows have you ever played a Starfox Game? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC)Because the Arwing is a enemie someone found in Ocarina of Time, It had lazers and when it dies it explodes. Also Androsses second form on Starfox 64 on the hard route is a giant brain. If I were an admin, I would definately support you. XXXXXTalk! 20:53, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC)Hey Fused Shadow whats your favorite food? I like almost anything. Shrimp is very tasty. Also FS have you seen Beetlejuice? and have you ever watched the Dragon ball series? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Nothing, I just want to know what you like. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:49, 29 February 2008 (UTC)Hey FS do you think the Aparoid Queen is a good last boss? Also have you ever seen a Starwar's movie Fused Shadow? FYI, the aporoid queen is a star fox insect-like being that infects its victims bodies or something. I played the game a few times at my cousin's house. Whoa. That broke my 4th wall image. oh, and my clock on my signature is incorrect.XXXXX 05:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:09, 1 March 2008 (UTC)Umm FS have you played any Mario games? And the Aparoids queens forms are a large hornet with a rubie crest. A five headed dragon. and a one eyed fly, Why did you act angry all of a sudden. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow have you ever watched Ren and Stimpy? Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:57, 4 March 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadow what is the creepiest thing youve seen? Hey, about the Location Infoboxes I noticed that recently you changed back the infoboxes to not include province, bringing back region. I understand that it was sort of brash of me to up and change every Hyrule location, but do you think that I could perhaps add back province and keep region (do any of the pages use region anyway?). I understand that the provinces aren't static, since they aren't featured in every game except TP, but I think it would still be a good idea to keep province on there, since it seems that in recent games, the map has remain relatively consistent, and keeping provinces would allow users to more easily identify the general surroundings of the location. :Just a thought, M. H. Avril 19:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) So what do you think overall then? Some provinces in info boxes or none at all? M. H. Avril 21:01, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Imprisoning War There is greater evidence that it was rebuilt, b/c if you will notice, when Link fights the Skull Kid in TP, he is standing in the remains of what appears to have been a city, and on the other side of the tunnel the Skull Kid opens is the Temple of Time. That is exactly how it appeared in OOT, with Hyrule Castle Town laid out in a square with the Temple of Time on the other side of a walkway. Also, the maps of Hyrule in TP and OOT suggest that the castle and the town were rebuilt elsewhere, since it appears off-center in OOT and in the center of Hyrule in TP. The evidence is greater that the town and castle were rebuilt elsewhere. Hero of Time 87 21:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) If I may comment, I'd only say that if Castle Town was rebuilt, then why does Death Mountain stay about the same distance away from Castle Town? That can't be rebuilt. M. H. Avril 21:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Oh yes it can, if the castle was merely centered in Hyrule Field, of course it would be the same distance. That's how a circle is. If you take the time to examine the maps of Hyrule in OOT and TP, you will notice that the castle was off-center to the north of Hyrule Field in OOT and dead-center in Hyrule Field in TP. That's not the same location. It is logical that it would be about the same distance from Death Mountain if the castle was moved to the center of Hyrule Field. Also, the castle was much closer to Zora's Domain in TP, and it was far away on the other side of Hyrule Field in OOT. This is another indicator that the castle and town were rebuilt elsewhere. It was rebuilt, and there's stronger evidence that it was, since we see Hyrule Castle Town's ruins during the duel between Link and the Skull Kid in TP just before the Skull Kid opens the way to the Temple of Time's ruins. If you remember correctly, the Temple of Time was just a short walk off the main square of Hyrule Castle Town, which is exactly how it appeared following Link's duel with the Skull Kid. The arena they fought in was most likely once the main square of Hyrule Castle Town. Hero of Time 87 21:09, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I think that even if Hyrule Castle was moved, it would have to have been moved north, not south. Why? Because if the old castle was further north overall in Hyrule, then if its ruins are at one of the southernmost points, then that would mean that for the castle to be roughly in the center, the entire country would have had to have moved north. Therefore, all of the Kokiri lands would no longer be accessable in TP, and Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, & Zora's Domain all moved north.M. H. Avril 21:44, 5 March 2008 (UTC) The directions could also have been reversed. If you notice, Zora's Domain is in the north (as well as Lake Hylia) in TP and both are in the south in OOT. There's grounds that the directions of the maps' directions have been reversed. That would still be in keeping with the new location of Hyrule Castle being in the center of Hyrule Field. The castle was just moved to the center of Hyrule Field and the directions of the maps of Hyrule were reversed from north-south to south-north. And as far as the Kokiri lands go, if you look closely, Link's house in TP has striking similarities to the house his ancestor, the Hero of Time, lived in during OOT. Also, Ordon Village bears many strking similarities to the Kokiri Forest. The most likely case scenario is that the Ordona Province was once the Kokiri Forest, since the Hero of Time's descendant was still living there. Hero of Time 87 22:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) But Ordon Village cannot be Kokiri Village if the ruins are Hyrule Castle Town, because Ordon Village and the ruins are very close, while Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Castle Town are far away, so even if the directions changed, the scale of distance couldn't have. M. H. Avril 22:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) P.S. I think the best solution to the dispute is to say that it very possible that the ruins are Hyrule Castle Town, and agree that the locations of things have been (and probably will continue to be) changed for asthetic reasons. M. H. Avril 22:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I agree, but I also believe in connecting the games if and whenever possible. I go with the most likely scenario until something else that seems more likely emerges. And at this point, it is the most likely scenario that the ruins are Hyrule Castle Town's. It is the scenario that has the strongest evidence supporting it. Hero of Time 87 22:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I would agree with the north-south flip, but that would mean that Gerudo Desert would be in the new Eastern direction, which is wrong by the fact that the mirrored-to-the-Wii Gamecube version (with the map looking similar to Oot) is considered correct. Also, if they are the true ruins, then why does Link go through a portal to get to the Temple of Time if it is supposedly there? And by the way, I have to leave my house now, so I'll have to come back and respond later. M. H. Avril 22:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I didn't say that the east and west directions were reversed, just the north and south. Their directions in Hyrule likely are different from those in this world. I'm saying the north and south directions to us, as gamers, were reversed, but not the east and the west. The north and the south were reversed in the world of Hyrule itself. It was already there, that was merely a time portal that teleported him back to when the temple stood like it did in OOT. That was the Temple of Time that he visited in the present and he traveled back in time through that portal, not to another location. That's common knowledge. It was the same location, just at a different point in time once he stepped through the Door of Time and traveled back 100 years to when the Temple of Time stood tall like in the days of his ancestor, the Hero of Time. Hero of Time 87 22:45, 5 March 2008 (UTC) You are forgetting that geography changes over time, and we're talking a CENTURY. Got that? 100 years. A LOT can change in 100 years. And you forget that the Lost Woods had portals all over it to different places in Hyrule. You forget that it even had a place that led to Death Mountain and Zora's Domain once. Those woods are likely to have drastically changed in a century. You need to open your mind up to the possibilities because that's being realistic. Lon Lon Ranch had long since been destroyed and Hyrule Castle was rebuilt over it. And no, old Kakariko would have still been in the right place near the mountain, but the mountain's geography had also changed over the course of the century as well. I suggest that the Death Mountain is the one and same, but has changed over a century, which is common even in our world over along period of time. And as I said, Ordon could be the Kokiri Forest still. There's nothing that says that it can't, and it seems to fit the mold. And the Sacred Grove fits every description of the old Hyrule Castle Town and the Temple of Time being right near it. The evidence that the Sacred Grove is the old Castle Town is incontrivertible. It fits all descriptions, and it doesn't take a genius to see that Hyrule Castle is in a different location, as is Hyrule Castle Town, in TP as opposed to OOT. Just compare the OOT and TP maps, and you'll see. It even says in the manual for the game that Link was "warped back in time to when the Sacred Grove was a more splendid place." That suggests that the Sacred Grove was once a bustling and beautiful area and had a past. In reality, it's "too big a leap" to accept that the Temple of Time was just uprooted and moved to an abandoned area of the expanding Lost Woods. That's not logical or rational at all, and the evidence is present that the Sacred Grove was once Hyrule Castle Town.Hero of Time 87 03:16, 6 March 2008 (UTC)